Strange beings
by Termia
Summary: Vampire crossover. Twilight, Vampire Knight and others to come. Well.. the story is better then this summary :/ Please R&R : T rated for safety
1. You are vampires?

_Hello all. This will be my second crossover. Please review it ^^_

_The twilight story takes place after Breaking dawn, Vampire knight after chapter 61. Beware, there are spoilers on both series. Later on more series will enter, so be prepared _

Plot: the twilight vamps are just on a ordinary hunt when worlds collide…

Edward and Bella ran together. Nessie was hunting with Jacob, so they didn't need to worry about her, Jacob always kept her safe. Carlisle, Esme and the others were hunting a few miles to the west.

"Bella, there are some lions a bit more to the north."

"I smelled them. Shall we hunt then?"

"Yes my love, let's hunt."

After they fed on the lions Bella noticed a new scent. It wasn't something she smelled before, which confused her.

"Oniisama, where are we?"

It was a girls voice. A few seconds later Bella and Edward could see her. A bit behind her was a guy, that looked as though it was her sibling. Bella and Edward both wondered how they got here, and why they smelled so strange. They looked human, but their smell didn't match. The girl spotted them and froze in place. The guy got in front of her in a protective position.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The guy asked.

"We're Bella and Edward Cullen, and we're hiking here." Edward answered. He didn't get the rudeness of the guy, and to his big annoyance he couldn't read the mind of the newcomers.

"Hiking? At a private area? " The guy asked.

"Private area? This is a national forest, not a private area. Besides, don't you think it's quite rude to ask people to introduce themselves while not introducing who you are?" Edward said coolly. He didn't like the guy very much.

"He's right oniisama. I'm Kuran Yuki and this is my brother Kuran Kaname," the girl said.

"You're Japanese? " Edward asked in surprise. They spoke fluent English, without even the slightest accent.

"Aren't you as well?" Yuki asked, looking even more surprised. They spoke Japanese, so why was he so surprised at the fact they were Japanese?

"No, we're English. We're about 100 miles north of Forks, the town we live at." Bella said. She was so much better in math and geography since she became a vampire.

"A 100 miles hike? That isn't a short hike now is it?" Yuki said. She found it strange the two siblings, as she assumed they were siblings, were out in the wilderness with so little stuff. In fact, they didn't look like they had taken anything with them at all. Just then she noted a familiar smell. Kaname also smelled it, and he wasn't too happy.

A few moments later Edward and Bella saw another boy appear from the greenery. They were surprised at the sudden appearance of a new person. They had their senses all maxed out, but didn't notice him till he was less than a mile away. There also was the smell of a human near him.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. She only got a glare in return, till a squeal came out from behind the tree.

"Yuki!" A girl screamed while running to Yuki.

"Yori-chan? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to Zero in the hunters headquarter, and the next thing I know I see you in a forest." Yori answered.

Edward had called Carlisle in the meantime. He thought it would be wise to get the family together, so they could withstand the possible thread the newcomers posed. The others were further away than he and Bella had thought, but they would be here in a minute. He saw Zero tensing all of a sudden.

"Why are there more vampires here Kuran? What have you done?" Zero asked.

"Zero, you know Yuki's a vampire and my sister for over a year now. There aren't any other vampires in the vicinity." Kaname answered. Both Bella and Edward were baffled by the fact the boy talked about vampires in front of a human so casually. Had he never heard of the Volturi?

"I wasn't talking about Yuki, Kuran. I was talking about the two over there, that are looking dumbstruck right now." Zero answered.

All eyes of the strangers now went to Bella and Edward.

_What do you guys think? All reviews welcomed. _


	2. To the Cullen residence!

_Thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed my last chapter. If I weren't too lazy, I'd put all your names in here, but you guys are wonderful. I had some struggles with this chapter, so sorry for this slow release, forgive me?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight or Twilight. This fanfic is made purely for the fun of it and isn't mend to make any profit._

Edward looked at Bella with a frown. Obviously the newcomers were vampires of some sort, but why did they talk so openly about it?

"Well, I don't know what is going on, but maybe we can go to our house in Forks? Though the human, I mean Yori, has to travel by somebody's back." Bella said. She didn't know how the silver haired boy, Zero she believed he was called, had sensed she and Edward were vampires before they did the same, but apparently he had. That moment the other Cullens arrived, Nessie in their midst. Jacob stood by the side, clearly not happy with more vampires being near the treaty line and La Push.

"That seems like a good idea Bella. Let's go to the house. I'm sure our guests can relax there and tell their story." Carlisle said. He obviously heard the tail of the conversation.

"What class are you?" Kaname suddenly asked. He had a commanding tone to his voice, like he was used to getting all the information he wanted at all times.

"What class? I'm not sure what you're talking about." Carlisle said in surprise. "But please, let us go to the house, then we can discuss this further." Kaname looked doubted, but made a decision.

"Very well, we will discuss this later. But didn't you say your house was 100 miles to the south?" Kaname said.

"Yes, it is." Bella said. "Like I said, we were on a hike. Now, Yori will have to travel with one of us. I suspect you can keep up?" Bella looked doubtfully. Though Alice always pulled off to run in high heels and long dresses, she didn't think Yuki would be able to. On the other hand, vampires always surprised her.

"But wouldn't it be a three day walk at least? I mean, 100 miles is pretty far. _(I don't really know how much 100 miles is tbh, we use kilometers in my country, so please tell me if 100 miles isn't far at all XD.)_ Or do you have a car nearby?" Yuki said.

"No, we came by foot. It really isn't a long run from here, 10 minutes tops." Carlisle said.

"10 minutes? I couldn't run that in 3 days." Yuki said. "And I don't think Zero or onii-sama can run that fast either."

"Well, we could carry you of course. It wouldn't take us more time or energy." Bella said. She was almost certain these vampires came from a different universe. She once read a book like that, when she was human. "Would you prefer that?"

"You can carry us 100 miles? All four of us? Wouldn't you get extremely tired?" Yuki said worried.

"Don't worry, just climb on Bella's back. Alice can carry Yori for you, while two of the guys take Zero and Kaname, of course with their consent in the matter." Carlisle said, the negotiator as always.

"Well, it doesn't seem we have much of a choice." Kaname said. He then walked to Emmet, who offered him his back _(for those that also read my second Inuyasha fic: yes I LOVE piggyback rides, so be warned, they will occur often)_, and he climbed on _(YAY, an out of character Kaname, you gotta love me (A) )._ Zero was a bit more reluctand, but he also went for the piggyback ride in the end. Yuki and Yori got on the backs of Alice and Bella. After that the whole party started moving towards the Cullen residence.

"How can you run this fast?" Yuki asked.

"All vampires can do this. We are almost there, hang on, I have to make a jump here." Bella said, and then jumped over the river. She heard Yuki saying a WOW, and smiled. Apparently vampires couldn't do these things where she came from. She put Yuki down and walked toward the house that was now visible.

"Nice house you have here." Yuki said. Then the sun started to shine. To Yuki's surprise Bella started to sparkle at every part of her exposed skin. Then she had to hide her eyes from the sun.

"Are you alright Yuki?"

"Yes Kaname, I'm fine." Yuki said in response to her brother. Then all the vampires, the werewolf and the human walked inside the house. There were a lot of questions in need of an answer for both the twilight vamps as the vampire knight cast.

_And here I leave for this chapter. I know, it is short, but as I said: I'm struggling with this chap for quite some time, as I didn't want a vamp war, but also definetly wanted the piggyback ride… Man, I need help with that XD_

_Well, cya all next chapter, and I promise I'll put it up sooner ^^_


	3. A good talk

_Hi all. It's been a while since I've written for this story.. Sorry for all of you that are following it. I was just struggling with the chapter. _

_Anywayz… Thank you all that reviewed. You guys really made sure I wanted to continue writing this soon _

_And as everyone should know: I don't own Vampire Knight and Twilight. These stories belong to Stefanie Meyer and Hino-sensei._

When all had entered the Cullen residence, Bella heard all the guests gasp.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"You don't have anything against the sunlight. How do you sleep during the day?" Yuki said, watching in disbelieve.

"We don't sleep during the day." Edward said.

"Why would you sleep during the night? Don't you think it's a shame to be stuck inside?" Yuki said.

"That's not what he meant Yuki. We don't sleep at all. We don't age either, in case you were wondering."Bella said.

"You don't sleep?" Yuki said in disbelieve. Before a Cullen could respond the doorbell rang.

"Strange, I don't see any visitors for today. Though I didn't see these visitors either." Alice said, before walking to the door to answer. Edward had tensed besides Bella. She didn't know what would tense him so much. The Cullens were on good terms with the wolves since Jacob's imprinting. Then Alice came back with Jane.

"I just came to check in with you, to make sure you didn't break the law again." Jane said.

"There was no law broken. Even your precious Aro had to admit that Jane." Edward said through his teeth. "Besides, Bella is part of the family now."

"Well, Bella might be a vampire now, but what about that girl?" Jane said, pointing to Yori. "She is obviously no vampire, but a human. Aro will be so disappointed to hear you broke the law… again."

"What law? Last time I checked nothing had changed." Kaname suddenly said. Jane looked confused for a bit, then smiled.

"Not knowing the law is a breaking of rules on itself." She said, smiling. Then she frowned and looked at Bella angrily.

"Nice job Bella." Edward said, thinking her shield had prevented Jane from using her sadistic power.

"I didn't do anything Edward." Bella said, sounding confused.

"You dare to bear your fangs at a pureblood?" Kaname then said. His face was a mask, but his voice couldn't completely get rid of the anger that was boiling up. Yuki looked at her brother confused. Kaname never showed feelings when he was dealing with the 'lower class'. Zero then started to snicker.

"Apparently this world doesn't obey the oh so powerful purebloods Kuran. You don't have any rights here." Zero said. "But I don't get what being a human has to do with anything." He continued.

"We must keep ourselves hidden from all humans." Jane said, as if repeating a class. "All who fail to hold on to this will be exterminated from existence."

"But if humans don't know vampires exist… Aren't even allowed to know they exist, how do vampire hunters do their job then?" Zero said.

"Vampire hunters? What good would they do? The only thing that is able to defeat a vampire are vampires themselves. That's why the Volturi exist after all." Jane said, looking confused. Bella could understand her confusion. Humans were no match to vampires at all.

"No only vampires missy. Us wolves are quite capable to defeat you bloodsuckers as well." Jacob suddenly stated, coming in the conversation for the first time.

"Well, none of that matters at all. What does matter is that the girl is a human." Jane said. She clearly hadn't forgotten the start of the conversation.

"The girl also wouldn't have known of vampires existence if you hadn't talked about it first Jane." Edward said, lying of course. The girl knew they were vampires. Bella was suddenly glad she had practiced on keeping a straight face. Apparently the human girl had as well, as nothing in her face contradicted the statement Edward just made. She looked as if she had just now realized they weren't joking about being vampires. Jane looked shocked, as she went over the conversation again. She indeed was the first one to bring up the fact that they were vampires.

"Don't worry Jane. We will take care of the girl and keep quiet to Aro. You just go back, as we clearly didn't break any rule." Carlisle said to Jane, walking with her to the front door. After ten minutes the whole Cullen family sighed.

"Good thing she said the word vampires first." Bella said. "Otherwise we would be in trouble right now."

_Yes, Jane just hopped by. But why didn't her power work on Edward? Well… I think I will explain in the next chapter. Reviewers get extra chapters, so review today!_


End file.
